


How It Really Is

by phlight



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: GTOP, M/M, Nyongtory, topri, with just a hint of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phlight/pseuds/phlight
Summary: Seungri's looking to let off a little steam with his hyung.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [your favorite drink at Starbucks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603628) by [oyakodon (prevaricator)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prevaricator/pseuds/oyakodon). 



> This was written a little while ago for a message board contest, so it's more bare bones than I would like, but I think it still stands on its own. References MADE tour events, but consider this a homoerotic alternative universe/timeline.
> 
> There is a line in here that I wrote and realized later I must have filed away from a scene in one of my very favorite gtopri fics. Have to give credit to oyakodon's "your favorite drink at Starbucks"...that one will really stick with you.

“Come over whenever you want,” his hyung told him. The guards at the entrance gate to the neighborhood knew his name, his car. He gave him a house key and security codes. He gave him a watch, a shaver, a painting (wow!), a toothbrush, underwear which he suspected were too small on purpose...and toys. His hyung had always loved toys, of all kinds. 

Seungri had finished with two of his favorites just moments ago: his plug – special ordered to curve just right – and the tiny vibe attached to a flexible band. He could slip it over his fingers or wear it around his cock. It was versatile, just like Seungri himself.

He could admit to his sharp disappointment when he opened the door on an empty house. He'd hoped to make a bit of an entrance; his fantasy centered on flying shirt buttons and the nearest available horizontal surface. It was a realistic scenario, in his opinion. Seunghyun was usually more than happy to see him and it had been almost a month since his last visit.

Seungri knew they had an arrangement, one they reiterated to each other on a regular basis. 'No strings attached' was the core idea. It was about satisfaction without reliance on strangers. Outsiders were too risky, had nowhere near as much to lose, didn't know how to be _careful_.  Seungri didn't mind being kept at an emotional arm's length – the physical benefits were incredible. But this afternoon he'd been especially keyed up...he was on the “off” side with his on-again/off-again girlfriend, her bitter judgments making him fist his hands and storm out of her apartment before he said something he would really regret. He didn't understand why he kept going back for another round with her; it was like a compulsive sickness. She could be so sweet, so beautiful, but he wasn't sure if he had ever loved her. 

_Everything she said about me was probably right._

Once he was in his car he fired up his loudest playlist, intending to yell his lungs out all the way home. “Doom Dada” was one of the only hyung-songs he had on his phone; as soon as he heard the haunting intro, his hands automatically steered the car in a certain direction. Making Seunghyun scream would be an even better way to work off his frustration. He was half hard the whole drive over and like steel by the time he reached his front door...and then silence, stillness.  He really should pay more attention to his schedule, but Seungri's own days (and nights!) were so packed that he had trouble keeping it all straight. Jiyong was always better at that sort of thing, but he couldn't exactly ask Jiyong about a bootycall that didn't involve him. 

He'd had to settle for the toys, pressing his face into Seunghyun's pillow to smell faint traces of his shampoo. God, he loved to pull his hair.

He didn't mean to fall asleep, but it was almost impossible for him to stay awake after a good O.

* * *

Seunghyun's lips curved, amused at the innocence of Seungri's dreaming expression paired with the evidence of his debauchery. He'd called him abstract Korean art once, one of his typical dumb jokes, but it was true that he appreciated this maknae down to the finest details. He was more _there_ than most people, invading Seunghyun's senses with a  barrage of noise and color. Sometimes it really was too much, but other times he couldn't get enough. He loved to film him, touch him. Seunghyun was no photographer, though he thought he took decent pictures of his meals. Maybe Seungri was included in that category: things he liked to eat. 

He walked up to the bed,  brushed strands of blonde away from Seungri's eyes.  It made Seunghyun  envious. Maybe he would  bleach his own  hair again.  Then they would match, at least for a little while. The Seunghyuns. They were so different, but fated. Yes, Seunghyun believed in such things. He'd rather be cool, logical, but around Seungri he never felt that way. Amused, yes. Annoyed. Affectionate. Aroused. He was at least  prudent enough to  brick up his  innermost  heart, letting his physical passion speak all the words he would never, ever say to another man. They  can't  afford  more, not in this time or this place. But while they were young and their blood ran hot--

He trailed long fingers over the bare skin of one shoulder, wishing he'd been here when  it was damp and warm with sweat. This cool, dry silkiness was nice, though... slide down the arm,  the  lightest touch, don't wake  him up yet.

He slipped the vibrating ring off Seungri's index and middle fingers, giving it a quick squeeze to see if he'd worn out the battery. The little device buzzed merrily, indicating its readiness to serve. Seunghyun smirked, remembering when he'd gifted it to Seungri, in fancy wrapping paper with a bow on top. He shook the box, guessing it was jewelry.

“It's not that kind of ring,” Seunghyun had explained. “Don't think so highly of yourself.”

Seungri had put on a hurt expression, but it turned gleeful moments later. He'd nearly dragged him out of the restaurant in his eagerness to give it a try. Now their encounters were rarely without it, though usually Seunghyun was the one wearing it. He could reach farther, Seungri breathlessly explained; he could get it in just the right spot. _Yes_ _, hyung,_ _there_ _..._

Seunghyun set the toy on the side table, wishing for a more organic encounter tonight. Damn, he might be tired enough to just sleep, just crawl in next to him in the white tangle of pillows and sheets.

But then Seungri moved, his hips shifting enough to stick his ass out at a very enticing angle. And did Seunghyun see blue silicone nestled in one of his favorite places?

 _He didn't even bother to take it out?_ He wasn't sure if he found it funny or arousing. Maybe both.

That butt could definitely be interpreted in several different ways, Seunghyun mused. It had teased and tortured him for years until he just couldn't take it anymore. Oh, he'd waited, passing off his early advances as typical hyung-maknae bullshit. He'd filed away Seungri's reactions: the shivers, the trembling hands, the looks that lingered just a few seconds too long. He knew there was mutual attraction, but the last thing Seunghyun wanted was to take advantage of a horny kid who might regret it later. The group was too precious to both of them, so Seunghyun had to be sure. He waited until Seungri wasn't just legal but _mature_. It was worth it. Not only did his body get better and better, but his mind sharpened. He was decisive, confident, strong. Seungri knew what he wanted, and he wanted Seunghyun. At least some of the time.

He would never forget the comprehension dawning in Seungri's eyes, that this time Seunghyun's touch wasn't just a tease, but an invitation. How his lips parted, how he let himself be kissed...until his dominant nature took over and he was grinding Seunghyun into the wall, whispering absolute filth every time he'd let either of them take a breath.

Seunghyun stripped quickly, chucking his clothes into the corner of the room and climbing under the sheets before he could catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He snuggled up to the maknae's broad back, pressing his length against those ridiculous cheeks. His ass, his hips...Seunghyun had to admit he could move them better than any woman he'd been with. Ahhh, he was too gay for his own good sometimes...always had been, though. Just ask Jiyong.

“Hyung,” Seungri murmured sleepily. “Where were you?”

He slung an arm across Seungri's chest, fingers brushing lightly over his nipples. That was a never-fail move, even if Seungri had come already.

“Family thing,” he said, using the low register he knew drove the younger man wild. Seungri was jealous as hell of his voice; he had whined about it more than once. Seunghyun smiled against the back of his neck. Seungri's own speaking voice was quite deep these days, but his favorite sounds to hear from him were the high, almost musical whimpers and moans he'd release as Seunghyun fucked him.

“Have you been molesting me in my sleep?” He tried to turn his head, giggled when Seunghyun stopped him by sticking his nose into the crook of his neck, smelling sweat and bed-warmed skin under his jaw.

“I was just getting started--”

Seungri flipped with scary speed – _Fucking jiu jitsu_ , Seunghyun thought wryly – and then Seunghyun was pinned underneath him, gazing up at deep brown eyes and a fierce expression. Ahhh, the guy was so fucking cute.

“You should ask for permission.”

“You'll let me do whatever I want, anyway.”

Seungri's knee slid up between Seunghyun's long thighs, stopping just under his balls.

“Maybe in public. But you know how it really is.”

“You're so cute,” Seunghyun said, turning on the charm. “Cute, cute baby. Do you want me to kiss you?”

“No.” Seunghyun noted how he pressed his lips together after he refused him. Now he would kiss him until they were swollen, just for being a shitty liar.

“Did you wear yourself out? How many times did you come?” One of the best things about sleeping with Seungri was his self-control; he was an accomplished pervert and knew not only how to hold back an orgasm, but how to have more than one.

“Just once.” He broke his bad boy facade, pouting. “It was too boring without you.”

“More like you jizzed everywhere and passed out. It reeks in here.”

“You like the way I smell.”

“I like the way mine smells on your breath.”

Seunghyun could feel Seungri's body responding now, the press of his thick cock hot against Seunghyun's hip.

“Too bad. It's my turn to fuck you.”

“What the hell, are you keeping score?” Seunghyun knew he did. Seungri cared more about minutiae like that, probably a deep emotional maknae scar or something. Seunghyun usually just wanted to get off, though he had to admit he had a preference tonight...  A thought occurred to him. “You owe me one, actually.”

“For what?” He noticed Seungri was looking at his lips, so Seunghyun licked them and was rewarded with a glint in Seungri's eyes. He was too easy.

“What was that hard-on you had at the last show? I had to look at it all night. I almost got one myself.”

“I don't remember what you mean.”

“Fucking liar,” he whispered, grinning harshly. “You and Jiyong and your little act. It seemed rather _heartfelt_ last time, don't you agree?”

“Come on, hyung,” Seungri rolled his eyes, looking away from him for the first time. Seunghyun laid a hand on his thigh, started to slide it upward. “It was just a random one.”

“Yeah, and I guess he just randomly wanted to plow your ass right there on the stage.” He palmed one of those delicious cheeks, squeezed, dug his nails into the soft flesh. Seungri gasped, his eyes returning to Seunghyun's in a hurry.

“Jiyong's a good actor.”

“Jiyong's gayer than both of us put together.” Seunghyun stopped squeezing, reaching farther over to run his fingers along the cleft of Seungri's ass. Seungri's expression was flickering now, his control slipping. He laughed nervously.

“Only when he wants to be.”

“So right now we have something in common.” He dipped some fingers between Seungri's cheeks, wishing he could reach the lube, but the guy had him stuck in the middle of the bed. He settled for pulling on him, spreading him open just a little bit to make his intentions clear.

“What's that?” Seungri wasn't born yesterday. He knew. The perv just wanted to hear it.

“We both want to fuck you.”

“Please...you know he won't even _ask_.”

Seungri was probably right. Jiyong was a glutton for punishment; he loved to play with the maknae as much as Seunghyun did, but he would rather deny himself, do the Right Thing. Maybe it was the pressure of being the leader, maybe it was the intense scrutiny he got just for existing, but Jiyong would not stray off-script these days. Seunghyun could tease him relentlessly and only get a pretty smile for his efforts. It was fine, he guessed. He had his memories.

Seungri was still babbling, about how if Jiyong _did_ ask he'd say no, and all this other hypothetical stuff that actually didn't matter to Seunghyun. What mattered was here, now, in his bed. In his safe space, his refuge that only a handful of people had ever seen.

“Seungri-ya,” he said.

“What?”

“You talk too much.”

Seungri looked affronted, that sulk that drove Seunghyun wild pulling at his features, and he couldn't hold back any more. He surged up, kissing him, pressing Seungri's hip down to grind their cocks together while he struggled his other arm up to grip the back of his neck. He let unarticulated thoughts about Jiyong and Seungri flow out through the movements of his lips, his tongue: possession, frustration, loneliness, _hunger_. If his relationship with Jiyong was any indication, he knew this wouldn't last. But tonight they were together.

“Ahh, hyung!” Seungri flinched back when Seunghyun bit his lower lip.

“Sorry,” Seunghyun grinned, thrusting up against him a little, not the least bit sorry. Then he straightened his face, dropped his voice again. “Get off me.”

Seungri scrambled to obey, his switch totally flipped. He laid down on his back and Seunghyun took a minute to appreciate the view – broad chest tapering to toned abs, that sweet patch of hair under his navel, his enthusiastic cock reaching up, seeking friendly stimulation. Then he frowned, twirled one finger in the air. _Turn over._ Seungri was a quick study, grabbing pillows to arrange under his chest and hips.

Seunghyun grabbed the bottle of lube out of its drawer, impatience making him sloppy. The sheets needed washing anyway, thanks to Seungri. He slicked himself up, ready to go in seconds, but he tried to be considerate. He tapped on the base of the toy still inside of Seungri, deeply satisfied by the jump it produced.

“You forgot about this, didn't you,” he said.

“Oh my god.”

Seunghyun's laughter was loud. This guy could get to him like no one else.

“How could I forget?” Seungri muttered, more to himself.

“It's not very big?” Seunghyun guessed. “Or you're just such a slut that you're used to having something up there.”

Seungri looked back at him with a sidelong glance, his expression ambiguous. His eyelids fluttered when Seunghyun gripped the base of the toy and started to pull. Seungri moaned when the widest part slipped free, and moaned louder when Seunghyun pushed it back in, dripping lube all around the edges.

“Seunghyunnn--”

“What?” He stroked himself slowly while he worked the toy in and out of Seungri, savoring the moment. He knew he wouldn't have much stamina tonight. It'd been too long.

“Don't tease me.”

“You aren't exactly in a position to be making demands,” Seunghyun said, gruff for Seungri's benefit. As power hungry as Seungri was, Seunghyun noticed he came harder when he was bottoming. Probably another emotional maknae scar at work there, with bonus prostate stimulation. He leaned down to suck an earlobe between his lips, making sure he dragged his cock along the side of Seungri's hip.

“I know, hyung, I know—but—”

“Tell me what you want,” he whispered in his ear.

“Something _bigger_ ,” was the immediate and enthusiastic reply; Seungri wiggled from side to side, trying to bump into him.

_Ahh, so cute_. Seunghyun pulled the plug out abruptly, relishing the gasp from Seungri and relieved that he was already prepped, because he couldn't wait any longer. He lined himself up  and leaned in. 

Seungri's moan was low, expectant, then cut off by a grunt when Seunghyun pushed forward. Seunghyun knew what this felt like, the maddening stretch and burn... he leaned down again to kiss his shoulder, to soothe the ache before he got serious about reducing him to a quivering mess. 

“Mm, such a slutty maknae I have...do you think anyone can guess what you'll let me do to you?” 

“I love it,” Seungri sighed, his voice already at that register that made Seunghyun want to eat him alive.

“What do you love?” He started to move, working up toward the punishing pace he knew would undo both of them in minutes.

“I love you in me.”

Seunghyun's thrusts turned Seungri's words to moans, then to cries. When Seunghyun was close, so close, he reached around Seungri's hip to finish him with sure, practiced strokes.

“Say it again,” he prompted, using all of his willpower to slow down just a bit.

“Hyung—?” Seungri sounded almost beyond speech at this point; Seunghyun guessed he was being cruel to make him talk, but it was so hot to hear his words stutter every time he took it.

“Tell me that you love it.”

“Oh god...I _love_ it.”

“Tell me again.” Seunghyun wished he had a camera so fucking bad. He settled for speeding up the movement of his hips, adding the little twist to his wrist that he knew Seungri loved so well.

“I love it when you fuck me, Seunghyun!” Seungri grew impossibly hard in Seunghyun's hands, coming completely unglued as a flush spread over his back, meeting Seunghyun's final few thrusts with frantic praise. “I love it, I love you. Fuck me hyung, fuck, _fuck!_ ” His cum dripped warm and thick over the back of Seunghyun's fingers.

Seunghyun groaned as he spilled inside him, seeing white crackling patterns in the blackness behind his eyelids. It wasn't until clarity began to seep back in a few minutes later, as they lay panting together in a perspiring heap, that Seunghyun realized what he'd heard.

_Aish, Seungri...you talk too much._


End file.
